


водолей

by q_ello



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Language, M/M, it's like it's pairing but it's complicated YOU KNOW LIKE IN MANHUA, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: я не подарок для тебя и этим мучаешься ты
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 13





	водолей

**Author's Note:**

> тяньшани это единственный пейринг на который я просто смотрю во время обновлений и думаю НАДО НАПИСАТЬ ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ ФИЧОК
> 
> [арт на эту же тему](https://twitter.com/q_ello/status/1364348902049251330)

у него есть дубликат ключей — когда-то давно нашёл их в кармане своей толстовки, подложенные с запиской «можешь приходить в любое время». они до сих пор там лежат, если быть откровенным.

гуань жмёт на звонок.

хэ тяню требуется время, чтобы среагировать и повести себя как нормальный гостеприимный человек: например, поднять с дивана свою жопу. например, открыть дверь.

хэ тяню всегда требуется время. его программировал какой-то ебучий дилетант или гадёныш, любящий порофлить — повести себя нормально у него получается не сразу. сначала он только делает хуже.

не то чтобы гуань может его за это винить, будучи, типа, импульсивной сукой. не то чтобы гуань его действительно не винит.

мама всегда говорила, что людей нужно принимать такими, какие они есть, со всеми их плюсами и недостатками.

идеальность непривлекательна. идеальность высокомерна и подавляюща, даже когда она сама об этом не знает. с идеальными людьми тяжело.

с хэ тянем тоже тяжело — наверное, поэтому все вокруг зовут его идеальным. ну, или потому, что его сияние слепит их взгляд. или они просто в глаза ебутся. гуань дал бы этому факту намного более простое объяснение: хэ тянь — мудак конченый. редкостный уёбок. грёбаная скотина. и так далее, и так далее, и так далее.

спустя тысячу и сотню лет хэ тянь открывает ему дверь — и ещё один миллион просто смотрит на него, опёршись о косяк. под глазами у него привычные чёрные тени — будто он является фанатом старых рок групп, малюющим себе глаза в стиле старого доброго 2007. волосы отросли и закрывают глаза — гуаню становится больно смотреть. весь его вид говорит: у меня сегодня был очень тяжёлый день.

гуань чувствует солидарность.

на пару секунд его глаза темнеют почти до чёрного и взгляд кажется совсем мёртвым — спасибо игре света. хочется потрогать его, чтобы ощутить, что он, ну, нормальной температуры, от тридцати шести и шести, что это не какой-то дурацкий андроид или умерший ещё позавчера человек.

гуань говорит — ничего он не говорит.

хэ тянь отвечает: — я рад, что ты пришёл.

и его глаза снова становятся светло-серыми, когда он улыбается. чтобы пройти дальше, гуаню приходится приложить усилия и сдвинуть эту тушу с места собственными силами, это похоже на что-то вроде объятий, пока он продвигается вперёд, а этот ублюдок специально не позволяет себя обойти. гуань громко возмущается, чтобы скрыть смущение, а потом — потом он забирается на диван и постигает дзен.

— хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает хэ тянь, включая телевизор и усаживаясь в конце дивана. — можешь лечь, я знаю, ты об этом думаешь.

— не хочу и не думаю, — бормочет гуань и, конечно, ложится — ногам не хватает места, поэтому он их сгибает и, в общем-то, находит своё положение довольно удобным.

— мантра на два «я не»?

мужчина на телевидении очищает рыбу и рассказывает разные лайфхаки по поводу её приготовления. это интересно, но гуань понятия не имеет, с какого хера у хэ тяня был включён этот канал.

видимо, чтобы усыпить его бдительность — хэ тянь щекочет его за пятку. рефлексы срабатывают раньше него, и гуань от души пинает его в бедро. а потом тот от души щипает его за щиколотку. и после этого гуаню хочется уйти домой, но передача действительно интересная.

и у него был очень хуёвый день.

он рассматривает хэ тяня во время рекламы — то, как его пальцы скользят по его ступне, это щекотно и в какой-то степени завораживающе. домашняя футболка собирается складками в районе живота, потому что он опять горбится. иногда гуань задумывается о том, чтобы подарить ему что-нибудь тёмно-синее — рубашку там или джинсы, чтобы гардероб хэ тяня состоял уже из двух цветов. у него выступают ключицы, и широкая футболка это не скрывает — хэ тянь весь по себе выступающие где надо кости, выступающие где нужно мышцы. ёбаный пример идеальности.

гуань поднимает глаза выше — и встречается с чужими. и, в принципе, даже не удивляется.

если дать им время — гуаню на то, чтобы построить своё доверие, хэ тяню на то, чтобы научиться вести себя прилично, — если дать им время, то всё складывается на удивление радужно — дурацкий получается каламбур.

прими хэ тяня со всеми его недостатками — и увидишь перед собой самую настоящую крепость. он утешит тебя, когда тебе хуёво, он поддержит тебя, когда тебе ебано, он останется на твоей стороне, когда тебе нужно. эдакий батут, когда ты падаешь с вершины здания. человек, которому ты звонишь в три часа ночи, а потом он приезжает к тебе на вертолёте. в другую страну.

хэ тянь будто тайком прознал, чего именно ему не хватало в жизни, и создал это в себе — ощущение физической и эмоциональной безопасности.

он явно не каждому так самоотверженно будет тянуть руку помощи. он явно не каждого будет просить о помощи сам. гуань не дурак, он это понимает.

гуань не хотел в это ввязываться, но теперь чувствует себя обязанным не проебать то, что они имеют сейчас.

может, дубликат ему дали с мыслью: если я вскроюсь, спаси меня до того, как я сдохну. а вскроюсь я потому, что ты меня тогда-то, тогда-то и тогда-то не пожалел. возьми ответственность, ты же у нас ответственный мальчик. хоть по тебе и не скажешь.

гуань смотрит ему в глаза — пару раз он рассматривал их с более близкого расстояния, тогда они были очень светлые и очень, очень пугающие. возможно, такое чувство им добавляла рука на шее гуаня. он тогда часто переосмысливал, а нормально ли довериться тому, кто в плохие времена настолько херово себя контролирует? нормально ли считать оплотом безопасности человека, который нихрена не безопасен?

ответ всегда был: нет, не нормально.

но хэ тянь всё ещё оставался при своих особых правах. извинялся. был прощён. временно переставал вести себя как мудак.

гуань отводит взгляд. думает: впрочем, мне правда полегчало. здесь по-странному комфортно, я не зря сюда пришёл.

он переводит взгляд обратно на продолжающуюся передачу, поворачивается всем корпусом на бок. бросает: — я тебе не игрушка в витрине, чтобы столько на меня пялиться.

и потирает шею, в надежде, что фантомное ощущение чужих рук наконец-то исчезнет.


End file.
